Crosstalk is one of the crucial problems of modern Radio Frequency (RF) circuits. One mechanism generating crosstalk between electronic components or circuits is magnetic coupling. For example, electronic components or circuits of a transmit path of a transceiver may generate magnetic field components not only at the frequency of the RF transmit signal that is processed in the transmit path. Additionally, the electronic components or circuits of the transmit path may generate magnetic fields components at harmonics of the frequency of the processed RF transmit signal. These magnetic components may affect the performance of the transceiver's receive path due to magnetic coupling to electronic components or circuits of the receive path. For example, in a carrier aggregation scenario, a low band signal (e.g. 700-900 MHz) processed in the transmit path may cause magnetic components at harmonics of the low band signal (e.g. 2100-2700 MHz), which may affect a receive signal the receive path since the receive signal may have a frequency similar to the magnetic field components at the harmonics of the low band signal.
Hence, there may be a desire for a reduced magnetic coupling between electronic components or circuits.